Waiting
by Nimrodel626
Summary: Beriadan writes in his new journal as he waits for his father Legolas to come home from the Council of Elrond. *ONE SHOT* Cover belongs to Moi-Keiniku-Sang on DeviantArt.


Thranduiel's halls, Mirkwood, Year 3018 of the Third Age.

My name is Beriadan Legolasion. My father is Legolas, and my mother is Véredheil. I have twin sisters named Amariel and Caladhiel. I am young, only sixty years of age, and I have lived in Mirkwood all of my life. Adar gave me this journal (NO, it is NOT a diary, diaries are for girls, and I am a BOY!) as he left for the house of Lord Elrond, Imladris. Grandfather has sent him to give news of the escape of the Creature Gollum. He told me to write what happens each day so that when he returns, he will not feel as if he missed out on a good portion of the year. With the roads being the way they are, it may take him a while to cross the Misty Mountains, and it will most certainly be dangerous. I pray that the Valar will protect him. When he came to tell us he must go, he seemed quite ticked off. When Nanneth asked him what the matter was, he told us that Erebor was sending a party of Dwarves to Imladris as well, to ask for the advice of the Lord Elrond, and he was being forces to travel with them. Among them were Gloin and his son Gimli. According to Tauriel, the captain of the guard, Adar, Gloin, and Gimli have quite a history. Gloin was one of the dwarves who set out to claim back Erebor and Adar and Grandfather imprisoned in our dungeons. I had wanted to go with him, but he bade me stay and look after Nanneth and my sisters. He gave me the bow that had been made for him in Doriath when he was my age. Before he left he said – "A shadow and a threat has been growing on my mind. I fear that the forest will not be safe much longer. Orcs have never before dared to roam so freely in our woods, and now there are packs of them. I need you to promise me to watch over you Nanneth and sisters, guarding them with your life if needed. I know not if I will return, and if I don't, remember that we will see each other again in Valinor." He then swung up on his horse and rode off. That is the thing that I like the best about Adar. Everyone else promises that they will come back, that everything will be alright, and when they do not, and it isn't, you feel betrayed, even when you know that it is not their fault, that they couldn't help it. My promise to my father I am determined to keep to the end of days, and I would have even if he had not made me promise. At the moment I am watching to make sure that Amariel and Caladhiel do not wander off. My they are a handful. Caladhiel will run to the washroom, while Amariel runs in the opposite direction, to the throne room. I am looking forward to the time when they will understand the words _come back_ and _stay here._ I must close here, as Caladhiel is not in the room.

In the Valar,  
Beriadan.

Manwë protect my father,  
Varda, cause your stars to shine upon him,  
May his way be swift,  
And may it be danger flee.

* * *

**Translations/Definitions:**

**Beriadan - Alexander - defender of men**

**Legolasion - son of Legolas**

**Véredheil - Homa - promise**

**Amariel - Hermione - earthy**

**Caladhiel - Helen - light**

**Adar - father**

**Nanneth - mother**

**Imladris - Rivendell - the last homely house**

**Doriath - the realm of King Thingol**

**Valar - the 'gods' of Middle-earth**

**Valinor - where the Valar dwell**

**Manwë - the king of the Valar**

**Varda - the queen of the Valar**

**I hope that you enjoyed that, it was certainly fun to write. I got a little tired with all the Legomance fics, so I decided to write one where he already had a wife and children. It popped into my head as I was walking the dog, and so I jotted it down. I know that the date I correct, but I am guessing at how mature an elfling is at age sixty, so it may or may not be cannon. The 'history' between Legolas, Gloin, and Gimli is that bit from the Desolation of Smaug where Legolas looks at Gloin's miniature. I only incorporated Tauriel into this because she might have overheard their conversation, and I didn't feel like making up any more knew names. I got the ones that I did make up off of . **

**May the Valar guide your pen,  
Nimrodel**


End file.
